sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 27 / Transcript
“Snow falling, endlessly white.” Rubellit said while looking out of the window. “Oh how I wished it would be like that” she sighed. She was the only one to not help her family decorating the house. “Now, don’t be so sad about that. There are still a few days until Christmas after all.” Her mother then said, trying to cheer her up. “Maybe but how can you stay so calm? Christmas isn’t the same without snow, you know?” Rubellit said, turning around. “Hey, Idol. Remind me, why aren’t you helping too?” Rei then wondered a bit annoyed. “I’m having a big concert this week.” Rubellit answered short. “Now. That is not an excuse.” Rei mumbled but went on decorating the room anyway. “Hey, Rubellit-chan. It’s really rare that something kills your mood like that.” Her father said, going over to her. “Why don’t you just stay positive, as always. Just because the earth doesn’t want to be snowy this year, doesn’t mean you have to stop smiling.” “Mah, father. How can you say something like that? How am I supposed to hold a Christmas concert without snow?” Rubellit then mumbled. “It’s easier. A mild temperature is always better for a concert.” Rei said thinking. “Anyway. I should go check what Amy is doing. I don’t want her Christmas spirit to be held down just because she is worried about her friend.” Rubellit then stood up and headed for the door. “Now see, she is back.” Rubellit’s mother said smiling. OPENING “I can’t believe it has almost passed a year.” Break appeared close to the Path of Music, speaking with a softer voice than usual. “This year, next year, it won’t be anything like the last – like this year. This time, the story will end. With my victory. I return home. Honor those who fell, fighting for us. Being the only surviving is kinda sad. But don’t worry. I’ll avenge you.” She said looking up to the sky. Her expression was almost gentle surprisingly calm and honest. “I can’t go today. I’m way too emotional.” She mumbled. “Ruriri!” She called and the little Ruri-chan appeared next to her only a few seconds after that. “Yes, One-sama.” Ruri said excited. “I have a very special order for you.” Break said and finally she was back at her normal, evil grin. “Yeah got it!” Ruri said cheering a little later. “H-How can you walk around with a plain vest during winter? Don’t you have any sense of temperature at all?” Amber wondered, looking at Low. She was rather unpleased. It was the same as last year. She froze out there and besides a ‘It’s pretty cold’ expression, it didn’t seem to be cold for him at all. “It’s not that cold.” He answered short. “How… How can you even say that?!” Rubellit then wondered surprised but also shocked. “Well for one point. If it was colder, it would snow. It doesn’t.” Loo then pointed out, pointed at the sky. “It did rain yesterday, so you can tell it’s not that cold.” “Ah, enough with the logical things.” Sapphire then said. “I know that it’s too warm for snow. But even Diamond knows it and she’s freezing too.” “Huh? Why me? Aren’t you freezing?” Diamond then wondered surprised. “I offered her my vest, but she rejected.” Low said short. “B-Because then you’d run around in t-shirt.” Diamond said with a worried voice. “Geez, why aren’t you just freezing?” Ruby then wondered curious. “…” Loo slightly started smiling and sighed. “This winter is a joke. It’s nothing.” “Joke?” Amethyst then wondered. “I’m used to worse. Winter where snow is too high. You can’t leave the house – through the door or the windows. And the wind is terrible cold. Worse than a snow storm. Summer, which are too hot to go outside. If you don’t have protection charms, you could die if you leave the house during summer in Kamon. Man, good thing that we can teleport.” Loo explained. “That bad?” Emerald then wondered. “Man, can’t they just give some snow to us?” Rubellit sighed. “Be careful what you wish for. Living at Kamon is not easy. I don’t know if we had survived if we didn’t have any powers.” Loo then said warning. “Yeah, yeah. Not that I want a climate catastrophe. I just want some snow around here.” Rubellit answered nodding. “Blame it on the climate change.” Amber then said smiling. December 23rd, a big stage, in the modern part has been built up. “Still no snow huh? It’s almost Christmas!” Rubellit noticed annoyed. “Nah, you can’t expect things to go your way, you know?” Chris said trying to cheer her up. “Don’t say it like that! Anyway, thanks for helping with the stuff.” She said calm. “Besides, you are too early, the others won’t come right away.” Rubellit then said cold. “Not that I mind though.” “You do. The only reason you are here is because you want to be close to her. But I don’t mind. As long as you help me.” Rubellit said and stood up. “It’s time for some practice.” “Man.” Chris sighed. “What are they always talking about…?” A bit away, the group was on their way to the concert scene but for some reason the train didn’t arrive at the station. “You know, you could just ask – skip waiting here, in the cold.” Loo said waiting. “Nah, I’d rather wait and freeze than getting dizzy again.” Amber then said while shaking her head. “You won’t get dizzy anymore. It’s only when you teleport for the first time.” “Still, let’s be patient.” Amber then said. “What are you writing?” Ruby then wondered, as she noticed that Loo didn’t really pay attention. “Letter.” He said short. “For your family?” Emerald wondered, while looking over his shoulder. “It must be his family if he’s writing in Kamonian.” Diamond then answered. “That’s cute~” Amber then said. “Stop it already!” Loo then said, annoyed. Annoyed by being called ‘cute’ again. Then suddenly, an announcement said: “We apologize, but no train is available right now. We can’t get you to your preferred destination right now.” After the announcement, the crowd at the station slowly went away, leaving – besides some others – only the group. “What do they mean with ‘no train is available’?” Ruby wondered suspicious. “Well either it suddenly started to snow tons of snow all around Japan, just not here or it’s magical cause.” Loo said thinking while putting away the letter. “I’d say it’s magical cause. Only because I’d be mad if everyone had snow, besides us.” Amethyst said thinking and even started smiling. “Ah… to be honest, I’d rather want it to be a sudden snow chaos.” Ruby sighed. “Me too. I can imagine better things than fighting in a holiday time.” Loo said smiling, understanding Ruby. “Uh~ We’ll find out what it is anyway…” Amber said thinking. “We still need to get to Rubellit.” “Stop smiling like that…” Sapphire then said annoyed. “It’s not that I’m not smiling.” Loo answered – smiling. It was almost turning dark as the remaining group appeared at the concert scene. “Ah, there are so many people already.” Ruby said surprised. “Man, you guys are late.” Chris mumbled as he saw them arriving. “It’s not our fault, no train was available. So we had to use a different way of te- I mean transportation.” Topaz explained. “No train? How’s that possible? Did it suddenly snow all around Japan?” Chris wondered. “Hey! Don’t you steal my joke.” Loo said warning. “Ah and I guess there was no train available because all of them were turned into one big Jewelrayu.” He added looking away from the group. “Why do you think so?!” Sapphire wondered surprised. What he just said wasn’t very funny and senseless as well. But sadly, it was the truth. “…” Stunned by it, the girls first didn’t know how to react. “Ah, everyone… ah…” Rubellit then joined them and also saw the Jewelrayu. “You can come backstage and we transform there then.” She then however said. She actually sounded pretty calm. “Sounds like a plan. Let’s go.” Ruby said nodding. Meanwhile, Loo was looking around. “It’s one of those monsters again, huh?” “One of which?” Chris then wondered surprised. “Those who just appear without origin. You know; there’s always someone who creates the monsters. And she just never shows herself.” Loo explained. “She? So you know who she is?” Chris tried to ask but his voice disappeared in the noise. “Where, where does that noise come from?!” The Angels came running back to the two after hearing that noise. “I’m sure it came from the Jewelrayu.” Saffron then said determined. “Where ever it came from, we need to fight the monster anyway.” Crimson said calm. “Let’s go girls!” As the Guardian Angels appeared, the audience also noticed the Jewelrayu. “How on EARTH didn’t they notice it?!” Sienna wondered surprised. “Don’t mind them, concentrate.” Cyan said calm and Sienna nodded. “Hehe, it looks good.” Ruri then appeared not far away from Loo and Chris. “Aha, she showed herself.” Loow mumbled “Huh? Who?” It has turned dark already and the monster was still not defeated. “Shoot, this one is extra strong.” Crimson said while charging for another attack. “What do you expect it is made of literally trains.” Azure then pointed out after punching the monster. “And that… hurt!” She added and held her fist. “Why do we always get the super hard ones during Christmas time?” Cyan wondered serious. “Was it the same last year?” Heather wondered. “Eh, not exactly the same. But it was similar.” Cyan answered. “We could also defeat the Katahowa back then by using an attack we have never used before.” And then, when none of the Angels payed attention, the monster shot one very strong attack. But it was blocked as Loo created shield around them, by crossing his arms. “Oh, that was close. Thank you.” Whitney said smiling. “It’s Ruri.” Low then said serious. “What?” Cyan wondered while standing up. “Those monsters who seem to come out of the nothing. Ruri’s behind it.” Loo explained. “The cute little girl? I can’t believe it…” Heather said thinking. “Oops, I’ve been found out.” Ruri said smiling. “By the way, the name’s Ruriri.” She said nice. “So you are bad, and yet you are still acting nice? You are weird.” Lavender said sceptic. “It’s true. I’m against you, but that doesn’t mean that I need to run around being grumpy all the time.” Ruriri said smiling. “My dear Sister has given me an important order. So die, Guardian Angels!” She shouted and used some kind of power in order to power up the Jewelrayu – which grew thanks to the magic. “It’s even bigger!” Sienna said surprised. “The time…” Heather said, seeing the moon. “My concert.” She mumbled. “Don’t worry.” Lavender then said calming her down. “We will defeat it on time.” She said smiling. “Yeah, we might not get a white Christmas this year, but we can at least hear a song about snow.” Azure agreed. “Then let’s do this together. For the sake of this holiday!” Cyan agreed. The others nodded. Heather stood up and hold her hand out. A small, white snowflake landed on her hand and then disappeared again. “Snow.” She mumbled surprised. Then she looked over to the others. “Alright. Then let’s do this!” She agreed with a determined expression and nodded at the others. Then the Jewelrayu attacked, leaving nothing than a cloud of dusk behind. Ruriri was about to celebrate but then she saw that the GuardianA ngels were totally unharmed. They attacked the monster with even more power. It seemed like they have receipt some kind of power up with the falling snow. This time, they even managed to knock the Jewelrayu back, but it was still too strong to defeat it with any of their normal magical attacks. So then, the first six Cures rose their arms and shouted: “Blessed with powers of heaven!” With a while light their Heaven Crystal appeared around their wrists. And Lavender and Heather shouted: “Day and night! The infinite twin hearts!” And the Color Palette appeared in their hands. “T-they summoned it without us?” Pink wondered surprised after seeing it. Then the group appeared with their arms stretched out to the sky. Then they shouted one after another: “The deep red…” for Crimson, Sienna and Saffron “golden and orange rainbow!” And an orb in their color appeared in front of the group. “The green, blue and silver rainbow!” The other three shouted and the same happened. “Together with the colors of love and dreams!” Lavender and Heather shouted while absorbing the powers with the Color Palette. Then then put it to the middle of their circle and the Guardian Angels of the sky put their arms with the Heaven Crystals over it and the group shouted: “Pretty Color! Full Rainbow Circle!” Then a white light rose from the Color Palette, turning into rainbow colored ribbons, which became a large egg after they touched the Jewelrayu. The monster was now inside the egg and so the Jewelrayu got purified. “A-another new power.” Crimson said stunned, while looking at her Heaven Crystal. “… I will use the power of the heavens!” She said joking after realizing, they really were able to keep them, even after their power up. “Rubellit, you should hurry up.” Loo then said, pointing at the stage. “Oh my!” Heather shouted and transformed back. “You are right! Thanks!” She said and hurried to the stage. “Snow is falling, Hallelujah.” And with that Rubellit’s concert has finally begun. “Thank god, it all went well.” Diamond said relieved. “Of course it did. We took care for it.” Ruby said smiling. “And it even started to snow. Isn’t that all Rubellit wanted?” Emerald wondered smiling. “You are right.” Diamond answered smiling. “You were worrying again, weren’t you?” Loo wondered slightly smiling and then kissed her on her cheek. “Hm… maybe.” Diamond then said smiling. “I can feel the spirit of this time. The chilling sound of Christmas time!” “Everyone seems to be enjoying it.” Amethyst said while looking around. “They certainly are.” Amber then agreed. “Don’t worry, Yumi. Next year, we’ll be able to spend Christmas together again.” Amethyst then mumbled determined. “That’s the spirit!” Sapphire said laughing. ENDING Category:Transcripts